1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo handling and more particularly relates to a cargo support which retains loaded materials (especially palletized loads) in a tightly packed group as originally arranged on a railroad boxcar, truck, airplane, or like moving load carrier.
2. General Background and Prior Art
When loads are transported on railroad boxcars, barges, airplanes, ships, and like moving carriers, a problem arises in that the nature of the moving carrier causes the carried loads within to shift, slide, topple, or lean. There is a need for a device which can be used to prevent the shifting, tilting and like within such movable and moving carriers.
A device to prevent load shifting and like movement would be especially useful in combination with palletized loads, since a majority of loading is done on "pallets" which facilitate the loading and removal of various types of similar loads from trucks, boxcars, and the like. The palletized loads are normally moved by means of a forklift or like piece of equipment, which grasps the pallet itself and places it onto the desired carrier. There is often required additional blocking, bracing and the like to the palletized loads once they are on the various movable carriers, which requires a substantial amount of extra labor and costs.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention provides a frame made of light weight but structurally sound material having a generally L-shaped frame which is comprised of a lower horizontal floor contact member and an upper vertical brace member arranged at ninety (90.degree.) degrees thereto. The lower horizontal floor contacting portion of the overall frame is beveled providing a thicker portion near the connection of the upper vertical brace member and a slimmer tip portion which is insertable under the desired load. The tapered effect provided by the lower floor contacting member tilts the load away from the apparatus and thus encourages any movement of the load away from the apparatus rather than toward it which would be undesirable. The floor contacting member is provided with cleats which discourage shifting of the brace member itself.
The apparatus of the present invention can be made of light weight aluminum for example, with an abrasive tread plate on the bottom portion for use in trailers with wooden floors and the like. If the device is to be used on smooth floors such as steel, rubber discs or the like can be used on the bottom portion of the device. The apparatus so designed, prevents pallet and load shift.
The device is particularly useful in trailers or containers, railroad boxcars, barges, airplanes, ships and the like, and is designed especially to accommodate palletized loads. The device is entirely self-supporting and prevents the shift of load as described more fully above. With the apparatus of the present invention, there is eliminated the need for blocking and bracing, thus it brings a savings to shippers or carriers since no extra labor is required during installation and the purchase of material and other undesirable payouts is no longer necessary. It will also prevent costly repairs to both vehicles and the cargo.
The cargo support of the present invention can be installed when the forklift places the last pallet on each side of a trailer, for example, or like container in position. The operator of the forklift then backs up, leaving the blades under the pallet enough to lift the pallet a few inches. The cargo support is then placed in position under the pallet, and a backboard inserted between the apparatus and the load in an upright vertical position. The pallet is then lowered by the lift truck and the load is ready for transportation. The apparatus provides a beveled support at its ground contacting surface portion which shifts the weight of the pallets away from the cargo support and retains them in their placed position.